


关于年近30岁突然变得很受欢迎这件事

by wxiangxiaow



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 又名妈与制作人（？）极速跑偏的小妈文学
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Iwaya Shogo, Elliot Likiya | LIKIYA/Sakamoto Zin | Zin, Fujiwara Itsuki/Sakamoto Zin | Zin, Sakamoto Zin | Zin/Yamamoto Shogo | Yamasho, Suzuki Takahide/Takechi Kaisei
Comments: 39
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我：我想看小妈文学  
> 饭吹：我也想  
> 10minutes later  
> 我：……  
> 我：我有一个很危险的想法  
> 我：我们不是有一个现成的妈么（。  
> ————————————————  
> 全文约3w字，可能会变成乙女游戏（……）为了方便翻页大概三个小节作为一章，可能会有番外吧我也就写了个开头什么都不知道。  
> 本来是打算27号考完发的，结果28号开始还要去实验室蹲，就当作圣诞礼物吧  
> 因为是今年最后的更新，希望2021有书读
> 
> ————  
> 再次提前，那就祝大家圣诞快乐吧，我去搞根轨迹了

1.

坂本阵坐在大巴后排靠窗的位置上，他把鸭舌帽的帽檐压低，看着窗外提示公里数的蓝色牌子飞速闪过。这个时候又不是节假日也不是其他重要的日子，急匆匆地把他叫回去怕是不会有什么好事，他叹了一口气，再看看手机上的时间，差不多要到了吧，他把水瓶塞回了双肩包的侧袋。

和以往不同，在车站等他的人只有铃木一个，一身黑的打扮，眼眶红红的，见到他就立刻扑上来，想要说话又被哭腔逼得发不出声，坂本把小孩拉到角落里好生安抚了一番，才从昂秀断断续续的话里面捋出个大概。

川荣本家里还算待见坂本的那位长辈过世了，本来铃木昂秀和藤原树就是倚靠他才在本家里有一席之地，如今人一走，本家自然也不想这两个外姓的私生子再在大宅里久留，合计合计着就想起坂本阵这个独自在外的“媳妇”。

坂本从背包夹层里摸出一块糖塞在铃木手里，才注意到铃木身上穿的就是学校的制服，这群人连多一件衣服都不肯给，“树呢？”他状似不经意地问剥开糖纸往嘴里塞的铃木。

不提还好，一提铃木又开始呼吸不稳，花了一段时间坂本才搞清楚这俩小孩被要求轮流守夜，山区冷，却也没有人愿意在偏堂开个暖气；铃木自己想要去开，又被骂了回来，到了下半夜树爬起来把冷得受不了的铃木带回房间自己顶上，于是今早顺利把自己冻出了低烧。

“阵君，我们会被扔走吗？”坐在出租车的后座上，铃木不安地问，小孩子虽然还不太懂这些复杂的弯弯绕绕，但也直觉自己的生活将要发生巨大的改观，以往他只是抓着藤原树的衣角，藤原树去哪他就跟着去哪，但是这回藤原树也不知道怎么办，两个小孩半夜睡不着，裹着被子相对坐着，一句话也说不出来。

“我不会让这种事情发生的。”坂本看铃木一直攥着自己的手，怕他把手掌扎出什么伤，强行掰开把自己的手握上去，铃木看着自己被握住的手恢复了沉默，只是把自己的头靠在坂本的手臂上，不知道在想什么。

到达本家的时候藤原还没醒，坂本把铃木哄回房间里，自己直奔二楼中堂的书房，在他印象里，所有的谈话都在那间富丽堂皇的房间里进行，他在里面签过两份关于他自己人生的重要合同，也许今天就是签第三份的时候。

出于礼貌，坂本还是叩了两声门，“门没锁。”里面的人好像早就预见了他的拜访，故意在里面等他，坂本也不客气，直接推门而入。

深色纹路的地毯，原木的大书架上堆满烫金书脊的大部头，一张巨大的办公桌摆在中央，还煞有其事地摆上了一台笔记本电脑。

“好久不见。”迈入中老年的主事人朝他点点头。

“好久不见。”坂本站在桌子前，双手抱胸。

“想必阵君已经从铃木君那里推测到了我们通知您回来的缘由。”男人拍了拍放在桌边的两沓文件，“我们代为照顾了这么多年的孩子，阵君也差不多是时候做出一点回报了吧？”

“这可不是我的孩子。”坂本盯着男人的眼睛，一字一句地说，“是我太久没有回来拜访您而导致您忘记了我的性别吗？还是说上次我们见面的时候对签字的合同还存在什么分歧吗？”

“哈哈，不要把话说得那么死嘛，”男人干笑两声，显然不是很想再就这个话题展开，“阵君也希望铃木君和藤原君能够好好长大不是吗？当然有什么我能帮得上忙的地方阵君可以尽管提。”

“是吗？”坂本知道对方并不想把事情搞得太难看，乡下不比得都市的冷漠，一点家长里短都能被迅速地传播出十余个不同的版本，把私生子塞给过门没几年就死掉丈夫的寡妇毕竟不是什么光彩的事，倒不如说私生子顶着不属于大宅的姓氏在这院里哪怕活动一日都是不定时炸弹。

“我的要求倒也不高，”到这个地步坂本反而不着急了，“毕竟我也是懂得自己身份的，昂秀和树在学校的开销，这个要求并不过分吧？相信以您的能力，对于我个人财务的状况还是很了解的，我也相信这点小钱对于您来说不足挂齿。”

“毕竟这份工作也是托您的福才有的不是吗？”

2.

坂本反手关上书房的门的时候抬眼就看到了拐角处露出的那双漆黑眼睛。

“树？”坂本心里大叫不妙，也不知道刚刚的对话树有没有听到，听到了多少，他向前一步，向以前一样朝着少年的方向张开手臂。

少年眼里满是警惕，坂本往前一步他就倒退一步，喉咙一阵震动，但是什么也没有说，仿佛一只面对危险生物的猫，就差没有炸起尾巴上的毛示威了。

昂秀把他摇醒和他说阵君回来了，他连衣服都没来得及换就跑来想要见阵，却隔着门板听到了成年人之间的谈判，这个对他和昂秀永远都是温柔的、有求必应的男人不仅露出了刻薄、咄咄逼人的一面，否认他们之间的关系的话也是丝毫不拖泥带水，斩钉截铁地说了出来。

藤原树比铃木昂秀大两岁，不同于撒娇鬼弟弟，他基本上是冷着一张脸，很少说话。他能够记得坂本阵刚进大宅的样子，年轻人满脸拘谨和孩子们做自我介绍，在一众刚开始有性别意识的孩子纠结该怎么称呼的时候说没关系就叫我阵君吧，他对每个孩子都很温柔，就连一开始躲在自己身后的昂秀没过一小时就缠着要阵君抱。

即使后来那个人死了，孩子们长大了有了内外意识不再亲近他，他借故离开了大宅，他也记得会在节假日的时候悄悄回来，给两个外姓的小孩带来零食、玩具、书还有衣服。在关照自己和昂秀的那位老先生辞世之前，老先生喘着气把自己叫过来交代，要好好感谢阵君，阵君是真的在爱你们。

如果这些都是真的，那面前这个和阵君长得很像的人就是假的，只是世界上会出现出现如此相像的两个人吗？藤原不相信，可他已经倒退到了墙边，退无可退了。

——然后就被人把头按到了胸口，“树又长高了啊。”熟悉的声音在头顶说道，藤原最终还是没忍住回手抱住了朝思暮想的人。

和以往一样的瘦，抱起来一只手还能握着另一只手的手腕。

“好了好了，”坂本感受到自己胸口湿了一块，知道这小孩死要面子不可能让他看到哭的样子，他只能轻轻拍着藤原的背，“树已经长大了，是可以独当一面的男子汉了，所以我有件事想要和树商量。”

藤原不作声，默默箍紧了坂本的身体。

“如果，我是说如果可以的话，树愿意和我一起回去么？”

那天晚上，昂秀一直在问以后会不会只能睡大街，在中学呆了不够一年的男孩才刚刚晓得些许利害关系，正是容易感到不安的时候，他想安慰昂秀，但是又找不到合适的理由，大宅就像是掌握高空的大树，它能容许幼小的新生儿窃取影子间隙的阳光进行光合作用，利用浅层土上些许腐殖质汲取营养，但是越往上长空间越小，最终只能颓然倒在落叶堆里，成为腐殖质的一部分。

也许阵君会回来带我们走，他想了很久，终于干巴巴地憋出一句。

昂秀好像一下子安下心来，重新把自己卷回被褥里，小孩的神经已经被绷紧了好几天，就盼着有谁能给一个回答，这会儿终于可以松下来，阵君和哥哥，两个人都是他可以无条件相信的。

可是我可以相信你吗？藤原看着蜷成一团的铃木，伸手把对方露出被子的脚塞回被子里，他也没有十足的把握坂本一定会把他们带走，对于他俩来说，坂本就像是节日的代名词，可是祭典和烟花也是节日的代名词，烟花冲出直筒以后就只留下个空壳，祭典也在烟花大会后准时收摊，阵君的爱呢？他不知道。

但是现在，至少是现在是被爱着的，他任由坂本像抱小孩一样把他抱起来，一边念叨着怎么这么轻是不是没有好好吃饭之类的话。

第二天坂本就要赶着回去，两个小孩再在大宅里住多两天，等到周末坂本再来接他们，新的协议签好了，那个男人负责好转学的手续，两个小孩的学费由本家出，每个月再有一人一万块的伙食费划到坂本的账上，监护权也全权转给坂本。

“合作愉快。”男人把签好字的其中一份文件推给坂本。

“这些年疏于问候了，希望您健康长寿。”坂本嘴里讲着客套话，眼睛却在确认着自己手头的文件数量，在出去的时候他曾经被这人玩了一道，拼了老命才调到了这老头手伸不到的岗位，这回倒是充满诚意，看起来是迫不及待地想要清理门户。

“那么，请给我几天时间处理市内的事情，周末我会回来接走树和昂秀。”坂本确认无误后把文件放回文件袋里，握住对方伸出来的手。

3.

说是容易，然而除了两个小孩的学校和户口，麻烦的事情还有山那么高，小孩的日用品要先准备好，自己租的房子把所有东西收拾到角落里倒是勉勉强强可以铺下三床被子，只是房东那边还不知道允不允许，坂本叹了一口气，收起手机，敲了敲房东的房门。

房东是一个年轻男人，非要说的话看起来比阵还要小上两三岁，单靠收租金就可以过上不错的生活，因此对于艺术好像颇有研究，在坂本看来和自己完全就是两个世界的人，除了交租金和处理水电问题的时候基本不会有太多见面的机会。

“有什么事吗？”房东永远是一副笑眯眯的样子让他进门。

“是这样的，因为我有两个亲戚家的小孩想要来我这里住一段时间，”儿子两个字坂本绕了几圈终究是没说出口，“居住证明一类的手续这两天就可以办好，只是不知道山本先生这边能否通融一下......”

“两个人吗？坂本先生的房间怕是住不下吧？”山本彰吾倒好像听话只听一半，他端出茶具给坂本倒了杯花茶，“不考虑换个房间么坂本先生？”

“不必了，都还是小孩子还是住得下的，”坂本不好拒绝，端起来喝了一口，“只是不知道在登记这边山本先生能否通融一下。”

“你要住几个人和我有什么关系呢，啊，不过我正好要去通知您，从这个月开始房租是一次缴四个月的——没记错的话，坂本先生这几天就到了续房租的时候吧？”山本轻飘飘地扔出一句话，藏在茶色镜片后的眼睛观察着这位房客的表情变化。

作为房东，他当然知道自己的租户们的基本信息，这个叫坂本阵的男人和以往来租房子的人都不太一样，二十代后半，有工作，没有什么兴趣爱好，偶尔能看到他沿着河道跑步，不喜欢喝酒，节假日前的夜晚能看到他拎着大包小包的东西离开公寓——但是房间里没有任何家庭合照，所以约摸着还是个单身，那么是给谁带的东西就十分耐人寻味，不管是谁都不会只是老家的父母，山本曾经看到有一年的礼物纸箱上写着某玩具公司的名字，给自己的上一个猜想打了个叉。

就是这个“亲戚家的小孩”么？

果不其然，一谈及到四个月房租，对方立即面露难色，明明看起来是会好好储蓄工资的类型，还是说因为最近有什么大笔支出，山本眯起眼睛，等着坂本给他回复，四个月房租什么的当然是他信口胡绉的，一次收几个月对他来说没有太大的区别，只不过他太好奇这个叫坂本阵的男人身上的秘密了。

“是我唐突了，不知道山本先生能不能通融一段时间，下个月一定把四个月的钱都交上。”思来想去，坂本还是决定实话实说，他住在这里已经有好几个年头了，现在搬家不仅要交三个月的租金，还要再准备礼金，怎么想都是不划算。

“或许我有个不错的建议。”山本起身进了里屋，找出一套还封在塑料袋里的衣服，“坂本先生对在我这里打工有兴趣吗？”他把透明的塑料袋扔给坂本。

坂本不明所以，只是本能觉得这个包裹不太对劲，半信半疑地拆开塑料袋抖出衣服，黑色的长袖衬衣和宽大裙摆，还有白色的围裙。

“请您不要开这样的玩笑！”坂本猛地站了起来，桌上的花茶因为他的动作而洒出一些落在白色的骨碟里，他努力让自己还维持着正常的说话语调，但是颤抖的尾音暴露了他的真实想法。

“冷静点，阵君，只是一般的家务劳动工作，”山本手按着坂本的肩膀，虽然身高差使得这个动作看起来有些许滑稽，但是山本好像对此并不介意，“更大一些的房间和七成的房租，真的不想要吗？”来吧，让我看看你到底还能再付出多少。

“......”

“一周只用来三次，另外水电网也是可以商量的。”山本满意地看到坂本坐回原位，衣服也被好好地避开茶壶放在台面，知道是自己已经胜利了大半，只差这临门一脚。

“那么来签合同吧？嗯......”山本回头看看挂在墙上的挂历，“生效时间就从下周的第一个工作日开始，没有问题吧？”

坂本沉默地点点头。

真是愈发好奇了，能够做到这个地步，真的只是“亲戚家的小孩”吗？山本打开自己的笔记本电脑开始修改新的合同，一边愉悦地想，到底要做到什么程度才会反抗呢？

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有想过这样的tkhd会不会过于低幼了，但是想了想我哥初一的时候在我看来确实是脑子不太聪明……（我哥风评被害

4.

对于铃木和藤原来说，这绝对是人生中难忘的一个周末。两个人第一次背着包拎着自己为数不多的行李跟着和自己没有任何血缘关系的坂本坐上了摇晃的大巴，提前买好的车票被检票员裁掉一角，然后交回给坂本保管。

大巴，地铁，再到步行，坂本走两步就得回头确认一下小孩有没有跟丢。委实说，他也不清楚该怎么和青春期的小孩相处，自己的少年时期并不是一个值得拿来作参考的例子，怕他们不喜欢被像小孩一样对待，又怕自己会在无意中拂开他们求助的手，昂秀还好哄一点，麻烦的是开学就该上高中的树，平时又不喜欢说话，却和猫一样容易没有安全感。

真是难搞的小鬼，坂本从双肩包里掏出钥匙开公寓门，山本说到做到，给他换了一个大一些的房间，虽然说主要使用空间的面积除了多了一个壁橱没有太多改变，主要是附带了独立的卫浴和稍微大一些可以称之为灶台的平台，还有一台带有冷冻层的半人高冰箱。在回去接人之前坂本花了两个晚上搬家和清理，总算是有了个家的雏形。

“钥匙我给你们一人配了一份，以后回来就把钥匙挂在墙上的挂钩上，明天我们就去办地铁的月票，”坂本把给两个小孩推进门里，“就是房子太小，不够让你俩到处跑了。”

靠墙的角落并排放着三个上下层用塑料布罩着的铁框架柜子，一个用来挂衣服的支架，还有六层叠起的斜开口收纳箱，榻榻米中央摆着一张矮桌，矮桌上放着三个马克杯，旧一点的显然是坂本平时用的，另外两个新的还在等待着主人的认领。

坂本还在一边收拾东西一边给他们讲着被褥收在壁橱里之类的事情，两个小孩盘着腿坐在矮桌旁打量着新环境，在此之前坂本不论他们怎么缠都没有和他们提过自己住在什么地方，他们在说起最近在电视节目里看到的段子的时候也从不插嘴，现在这些现象似乎都有了合理的解释。

“总而言之，”坂本总算把东西一一收拾好，从冰箱里拿出了两盒前几天买回来的布丁，一人一个推到面前，“这暂时是我能够做到的，也许你们需要一点时间来适应，不过既然是来的第一天，还是庆祝一下。”布丁的纸盒上印着可爱的黄色狗图案，是以往坂本每次回去的时候都会给他俩带的牌子，其实这些小玩意儿在乡下根本不缺，但是无论是藤原还是铃木都不会告诉坂本这件事。

“欢迎回家。”

5.

“最近还好吗？”山本暂时放下了手上的数位板，“果然我的直觉没有错，这身衣服很适合你。”

“托您的福，虽然我并不这么觉得，”既然对方率先抛弃了假模假样的礼貌样子，坂本自然也不会多和他客气，长袖的黑色衬衫对他来说有些小了，肩膀到胸口的布料紧绷着，让他感到不太自在，下身的裙摆布料倒是很实在，严严实实地遮住了脚踝，就连白色的围裙也垂到了膝盖上，完全就是古板到不近人情的长度，“有什么是需要我做的吗？”

即使事实并不是这样的，坂本虽说在20岁时就进入了大宅，成为了那个现在已经死去的男人名义上的“妻子”，但是不得不承认有钱是真的可以解决很多问题，如今即使树会帮他分担，他仍然会在某些时刻感到力不从心。

“坐下来吧，”山本示意他在自己对面坐下，“今天没什么活让你干，你不如陪我聊会儿。”

“很遗憾，我身上怕是没有什么值得聊的，我不以为我知道的东西比您多。”坂本并不肯接受这样的提议，天下没有免费的午餐，接受了对方的好处是要付出代价的，而他并不能看懂这位长期在室内带茶色镜片的房东先生的最终目的是什么，这不得不令他警惕着两人的距离。

“你就当作是给我做模特，我最近有个稿子要赶，但是一直有部分的人体没有参照，”山本给他展示了自己显示屏上的内容，确实是画到一半的人像，“我倒是以为阵君会有什么想说的话，毕竟藤原君看起来并不是那么地喜欢我。”

坂本一阵气结，拉开山本对面的椅子坐下，多余的裙摆顺着椅子的边缘滑下，暴露出了一小截小腿，“树不过是怕生，没有什么多余的意思。”

藤原几乎是在第一次见到山本的时候就表现出了排斥，当时山本不过是来给坂本送水电的账单，顺带提醒坂本来工作的时间，就发现原本趴在矮桌上写作业的少年正面无表情地盯着自己，周身散发着不友好的气息。

不能这么没有礼貌，坂本也发现了，把人叫出来道歉，这是房东先生，树以后要是忘记带钥匙或者有别的事我不在的时候可以找山本先生帮忙。藤原被按着脑袋道歉问好，眼里却没有丝毫要改过的样子，只有在坂本把注意力放在他身上的时候才会收敛一些。

是叫藤原树吗，山本盘算着，他的房间窗口正对着公寓楼的出入口，偶尔需要早起的时候能够通过窗户看到坂本一家出门，背着黑色双肩包步履匆匆的是自己新收的女仆，头发乖乖扎在脑后的是和自己还没有直接接触的铃木君，而会回头和他对视的就是藤原君。

“年轻人太敏感可不是什么好事，啊，麻烦把衬衫的纽扣解开两颗，这样舒服一点不是吗？”山本诚恳地给出建议，手上笔没停，只不过在画的内容绝不能让坂本看到罢了。偏瘦的男人衣领被扯开了一半，露出半边的锁骨，两只手拎起裙摆像是在邀请，但是嘴紧紧抿着，毫无引诱的要素。

“我会让他注意一点的，”坂本被他一搅和，来之前整理好的思绪也是乱成一团，昂秀那边的问题还没处理完，这关头千万不能让两个人起冲突，“我还是帮您把地板清理一下吧。”

还没有放弃吗？山本抿了一口茶，对眼前这个男人起了些许怜悯之心，不过很快就被更大的玩弄心覆盖过去，“既然阵君这么坚持，请吧，清理工具都在浴室里。”

或许让他抱着多余的裙摆扶着墙被后入也不错，山本这么想着，在电脑上新建了一个空白画布。

6.

昂秀被欺负了，这是坂本在丢垃圾的时候发现的，虽然铃木自己用纸巾把蘸过碘伏的棉签包裹过好几层，但是棕色的药液还是渗出了植物纤维，这让坂本心一慌，昂秀和树不一样，是喜欢和他撒娇的孩子，要是哪里磕着碰着绝对会哭丧着脸和他说，这么说起来，最近在家里昂秀也基本上是穿着长袖的衣服，自己才注意到真是失职。

“不打算和我说说吗？”趁着藤原去洗澡的时间，坂本借着给铃木吹头的机会把升上中学二年级，还没开始长个的男孩揽进怀里。

铃木显然是没有想到这件事会这么快暴露，垂着脑袋不说话，任由坂本帮他吹干头发，然后把毛躁的头发梳顺，坂本这阵子回来得很晚，晚饭大多数时候是藤原把坂本留在冰箱里的饭菜热热两个人先吃，藤原和他说阵君工作已经很累了，我们不能让阵君太担心，他扒着饭点点头，把到嘴边的话又咽下去。

“隐瞒不是好习惯哦，”坂本最后拿铃木洗澡前放在矮桌上的皮筋帮他把发尾扎起来，然后转过他的身子面向自己，“我们现在不是一家人吗？我作为监护人也要对昂秀负责才行。”

又是长久的沉默，坂本只能听见铃木时不时抽动鼻子的声音。

就在坂本以为自己要失败的时候，怀里的人终于开始一点点讲这一个月的学校生活。

本家帮两个小孩安排的学校在阵的公寓附近，基本都是只在几个社区内招生，同学之间很多是相互认识的，高中校区还有别的区跨考就读的学生，铃木插班进去的中学部就是个小型的熟人社会，再加上铃木时不时冒出来的方言和过长的头发，很容易就成为了异类。

刚认识的时候还有些许顾虑，也只是不爱带着铃木玩，最近愈发过分，趁着放学前的体育课故意让铃木去把器材推回体育馆的器材室，然后把人推到在做仰卧起坐的垫子上，几个人带头摁着身体，另外的就拆他的皮筋，扒他的裤子，嘲笑他留这么长的头发就应该穿裙子，结果立刻就有好事者拿啦啦队的手球假装是草裙挡上，他反抗又打不过别人，还要被抓着手说只有女人才用指甲打架。

铃木一边讲一边打嗝，听得坂本一阵心疼，他不是没担忧过头发的问题，不过是本家的人和他保证这个学校对于头发没有要求他才由得昂秀去，中学放学又比高中早一点，他甚至能够想象到铃木一个人在家里皱着脸给自己处理伤口的样子，听到钥匙转动声音的时候甚至会和惊弓之鸟一样把沾有药水的棉签和创可贴一起团在纸巾里扔进垃圾桶。

“我明天就和你去学校。”坂本抱着男孩，对着从浴室出来的藤原比了个“嘘”的手势让他先再回去浴室里待一段时间。

“不用阵君去，我可以，解决的。”铃木突然抬头了，虽然说话还是一卡一卡的，“我已经是大人了。而且，而且，我有朋友。”

坂本有点哭笑不得，这可不是朋友能够解决的事情，铃木为了让他相信，又重复了一遍，还撩起袖子来和坂本比划这个朋友有多么多么厉害。

“好好好，我不去，我不去。”坂本哄着自称长大了的少年，武知海青，他默默地记下了这个名字，有机会还是要去感谢一下，“但是昂秀以后有事不许瞒着我，可以吗？要拉钩哦。”

铃木想了想，伸出自己的尾指勾住坂本，然后大拇指盖章。

7.

铃⽊还是保留了⼀些事情没有和坂本说，⽐如那群欺负他的⼈不知道从哪⾥搞来了⼥⽣的制服裙，把他的裤⼦扔到了装篮球的⼩⻋⻋底，然后在外⾯堵住了⻔，让他等来巡查的校⼯来解救；本来事情也应该是这么发展的，第⼆天新来的转校⽣是个⼥装变态这个消息就会传遍学校。还好在天⿊之前⻔就被打开了，⼀个⽑茸茸的脑袋探进来，“总算找到你了。”

铃⽊认识武知，同班的⼤个⼦同学是游泳特⻓⽣，⼜⾼⼜壮，脾⽓⼜好，偶尔被戏弄也完全不在意，虽然学校规定统⼀制服，但是⽆论怎么看都是属于家⾥⽐较有钱的那种类型，铃⽊⾃认和这类型的⼈相处不来，平时也就是不咸不淡地打个招呼。

可是现在情况⼜不⼀样了，刚刚结束社团活动的武知头发还没擦⼲，斜背着包，⼿上还拎着⼀个包，怎么看怎么眼熟——那是肯定的，因为这就是铃⽊⾃⼰的包。

“不⾏——你先出去！”铃⽊的第⼀反应就是不能让对⽅看⻅。

“啊，好好好。”⼤个⼦也才反应过来⾃⼰好像看到了什么不该看的东⻄，把铃⽊的包放在地板上⾃⼰转过身去不看。

武知今天的训练结束得有点晚，换好⾐服回教室拿书包的时候太阳已经落下去了⼀半，教室⾥没有⼈，⼤家的桌⼦都是⼲⼲净净的，他并不讨厌这样的氛围，倒不如说颇为享受这种和漫画⾥相差⽆⼏的环境。他往包⾥装着书，注意到还有⼀个椅⼦上靠着⼀只被塞得⿎⿎囊囊的包，搭扣也拉到最紧，只留下⽔瓶放在桌上。

这个位置......是铃⽊君吧？武知数了数排数，⾃⼰上楼的时候各个社团的活动室基本都熄了灯，⽽且⼤家⼀般不都会背着包去活动室么，不过说回来，体育课以后好像就没看到他回来

——别是被反锁在器材室了吧，想起最近⽆意间撞⻅某些不太好的事情，他抄起两个⼈的包，还不忘把对⽅的⽔瓶也带上，直奔体育馆的器材室。

“所以铃⽊君是被他们欺负了么？”武知⼩⼼翼翼地措辞，刚刚的⼀⾯实在是过于有冲击，转校⽣跪在地上抱着⾃⼰的裤⼦，翘边的裙⼦勉勉强强盖住⼤腿，回头看向⾃⼰时候及肩的乱发盖住了半张脸，眼⻆还有些许泪光，睁⼤的眼睛⾥全数写着恐惧。

“......算是吧。”铃⽊在书包⾥翻找⾃⼰的⾐服，从⻋底拔出来的⻓裤在⾃⼰拿回去洗⼲净前断然是不能穿了，但是放在包⾥的制服裤⼦也被⼈⽤粉笔涂得东⼀块⻄⼀块。

“找不到换的裤⼦吗？”武知听着身后细细簌簌的布料摩擦声响了好久。

“......他们把我的制服裤⼦也弄脏了。”还在屁股的位置写了些娘炮之类的话。

“那铃⽊君介意先穿我的吗？虽然可能有点冷就是了。”武知把包甩到胸前翻找，最近换季，教练叮嘱他记得结束训练以后把保暖⾐服换成⻓袖⻓裤，不过夏天的短裤还压在所有东⻄的最下⾯没来得及拿⾛。

铃⽊看着武知掏出了⽩⾊的⼀团布料，向后伸⼿传给他，身体往后侧了，脖⼦还要补偿⼀样地再往回偏⼀点，说不看真就是⼀点都不会看。

“......谢谢你。”武知给他的是篮球球裤，这样即使上半身穿着学校的运动服倒也不突⺎，⻓⽽粗的裤筒盖过了铃⽊的膝盖，留⼩腿在空⽓⾥晃荡，颇有种偷穿⼤⼈⾐服的感觉。

“⾛吧，”铃⽊把脏⾐服⼀股脑地塞进包⾥，吸吸⿐⼦，拍拍武知的肩膀表示⾃⼰没事了，“谢谢武知君帮我。”

少年⼈的情绪总是来得快去得也快，两个⼈并排⾛出校⻔的时候已经能够相互⽤名字称呼，武知⼀直在讲⼀些社团活动⾥的笑话，铃⽊⼀边按着⾃⼰的头发不被⻛糊⼀脸⼀边笑，身后的钟楼打了最后⼀遍铃，校⼯要开始准备最后的清场⼯作了。

“昂秀君不要为了这个去剪头发，以后他们再做坏事⼀定要告诉我，”在路⼝分别之前，武知犹豫了⼀下，最终把想了⼀路的话说了出来，“他们打不过我的，我在你旁边，他们就不敢欺负你了。”

铃⽊点点头，不太想继续这个话题。武知⼜想了⼀下，从书包⾥摸出笔，抓起铃⽊的⼿臂写了⼀串数字，“游泳部会训练到很晚，所以部员允许带⼿机上学，如果我不在的时候你就打这个电话。”最后⼀笔写下以后⼤个⼦少年就像⼲了什么⻅不得⼈的事情⼀样掉头就跑。

“明天⻅啦————”就留下⼀句在铃⽊⾯前的空⽓⾥振动的话。

铃⽊借着提前点亮的路灯看⾃⼰的⼿臂，⿊⾊⽔笔歪歪扭扭地写了⼀串数字，他读了两遍，决定回去把它写到阵君新给他买的字典的最后⼀⻚。

铃⽊没有⼿机，藤原也没有，他脑袋⾥原来只记得⼀个号码，是上学前⼀天坂本硬是要他记下来的，不过现在就有了第⼆个需要记下来的号码了。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿宝：我的浪配cp观都是你建立的  
> 我：你千万别，我都是乱来的，丝毫不考虑事情的可持续性  
> ————————————————  
> 饭吹画了在器材室哭的梨花带雨的妹！记得去点赞！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不懂为什么日本人这么爱吃冷便当，电器大国整多两个微波炉顺带拉动内需他不香么！😪

8.

藤原树拒绝了同学一起吃午餐的邀请，自己在座位上打开了便当盒，便当盒被裹在两层毛巾里，就剩下一点余温，他想起坂本本来还想给他俩买保温桶，最后被自己阻止了，于是就把对保温的执着都寄托在两层毛巾和超市买酸奶时候送的保温袋上。

阵君真的是很爱你们，他又想起了这句话，彼时的自己还对这句话半信半疑，对于多年前坂本的不告而别他还是有怨言的；况且坂本每次回来基本不在本家的大宅里过夜，他害怕自己带回来的东西又再被分走，大部分都是两三天内必须吃完的东西，每次都是他在一旁看着自己和昂秀猛吃海塞，然后帮着点燃带回来的线烟花，最后给两个人擦擦嘴又从后门离开，到镇上不知道哪个地方等天亮的第一班车。

为什么说着爱我又不肯带我走，藤原抓着院子后门的门框，很想问那个背着黑色双肩包的身影。

但是这些问题现在都不重要了，每天醒来的时候他就能看到坂本站在灶台前给他们煎鸡蛋。早餐的花样并不多，工作日基本上是吐司夹着煎蛋，三片吐司夹两片鸡蛋，从中间切开成两半，一人一半，然后一人一杯温好的牛奶；有时候坂本下班的时候碰上车站的面包店还有打折出售的面包也会带几个带香肠的回来，这样早上他就可以早上多睡五分钟。

午饭也是，坂本会做的菜式不多，秉承着小孩子长身体需要营养的原则，总而言之不会吝啬米饭和蛋白质的分量，比如今天的咖喱，从超市买的速食咖喱浆裹着大块的土豆、胡萝卜还有鸡肉。坂本并不羞于告诉两个中学生自己的财政状况，正相反，他还会带着他们去大型的超市采购，教他们如何找到特价的商品，使用积攒的积分，多余的钱就可以在回程的时候每人吃上一个冰淇淋。

毫无疑问，坂本努力地在做一个称职的监护人，藤原唯一的烦恼就是坂本总是无意识地把他和昂秀当作小孩看，昂秀这个高中都没有摸到边的小鬼当然是小孩，而且昂秀也很乐意做一个被宠爱的小孩，藤原挖了一口饭塞进嘴里——还是甜口的咖喱，混着些许牛奶的柔和感。

阵君一定还有藏着不给他们知道的地方，他盯着自己的勺子，这是坂本给他挑的，勺柄上还有一个小小的猫爪印。坂本每周要去给房东清扫两次房间，这是他们都知道的，可是那个房东怎么看都不像是好人，室内还戴墨镜的能是什么正经人，而且他还对阵君做出那样的事。

起因是藤原洗完澡发现家里的沐浴露用完了，他隐约记得坂本和他说过洗手池下面还有存货，但是打开洗手池下的储物柜只看到了几块肥皂和洗衣液，而且平时坂本基本上半小时就会从房东那里回来，这回四十五分钟了仍然不见踪影。

于是他和铃木打了声招呼，决定自己去看看。

房东房间的门虚掩着，交响乐的旋律从中泄出，藤原小心地把缝再推开些许，还没把“打扰了”说出口便呆在了原地，如果早就知道里面的情景，再给他一次机会，他未必会再有勇气做出一样的选择。

阵君完全不是出门时候的打扮，他被套着黑色的长袖衬衫，双手撑在有白色桌布上，下身的裙摆被掀起，房东伏在他身上，两个人貌似亲密地在交谈着，如果忽略掉房东下半身的顶弄动作的话。藤原捂住自己的嘴不让自己发出声音，他的本能告诉他不能再在这里待下去，但是脚却一步也迈不动，眼睛更是挪不开聚焦点。

原来交响乐是为了掩盖肉体拍打的声音，为了掩盖两个人不够堂皇的一面是吗？坂本上半身蜷起，腿也在发抖，不知是否享受，但不可否认的是房东一定乐在其中，否则他也不会提起坂本的腰更加方便自己的动作。

藤原最终还是落荒而逃，他难以想象坂本当时的表情，他擅长数学的逻辑推导，但他没法类比推导出任何造成事情出现的原因。

坂本最终比一般时间晚了半小时回来，还是出去时候的背心中裤，藤原试图在他脸上寻找些许心虚的痕迹，然而坂本只是催促两个中学生赶紧去睡觉，并没有提及自己晚回来的原因。

什么嘛，是形成习惯了吗，藤原有点生气，在把矮桌挪开铺床的时候故意没有把坂本的被褥从橱柜里拿出来。

不对啊，我为什么要生阵君的气啊，藤原捏着勺子柄戳着饭盒里的土豆，意识到了自己的反应也超出了理论推导的范围，虽然说阵君是自己的监护人，但是阵君想要和谁交往、和谁做那些事是他的自由不是吗？

有一个答案在脑海里呼之欲出，藤原赶紧扒饭试图把这个苗头压下去，这个想法太逾矩了，能够想出来的自己也是太不应该了。

说到底就是怎么可能有正常人会在室内戴墨镜呢！！！

9.

坂本在工位上走神，他还没能从震惊中恢复过来，无论他如何努力想要维持距离，用体力劳动拒绝山本有意无意的暗示，最后都一并付诸东流，对于山本来说，跨越这点社交距离不过是举手之劳，根本都不用和自己事先声明。

而且是预谋已久，否则怎么一切的安排都会恰到好处呢？让自己放上黑胶唱片机的指针，平日里明明只是对着屏幕画画，桌上也净是散落的电子器材和参考杂志，到了那晚又变成了各种金属条块和一捆一捆的铜线，还有用来束缚自己手腕的电工胶带。

几乎就是趁着他想要弯腰把金属条码在一起的时候，山本从背上压下来，掀起裙子，沾着润滑的手指就想要钻进细缝，他第一反应是左手撑着自己的身体用右手阻拦，没想到对方只是虚晃一招，捉住右手并着动弹不得左手一齐捆个结结实实，警示用的红色胶布即使两端被施加了极大的力道也只是产生形变并不断裂，他只得用右手抠着自己的左手虎口，时刻提醒自己的处境。

这委实不是一次令人感到愉悦的交合，坂本担忧着家里的小孩随时随地会上来找自己，又不敢轻易地反抗，山本总是一副好脾气好商量的样子，实际上把自己的弱点都拿捏得死死的，其实从来请求宽限一些的时候自己就被盯上了吧，坂本把脸埋在双手之间，被动地跟着山本前后摇晃。久违地被插入的感觉让坂本更多是迷茫，为什么是我？十年前他没搞清楚这个问题，十年后他仍然不能理解，自己不过是芸芸众生中毫不起眼的一员，拿着不上不下的工资，做着谁来做都没有什么区别的工作。

“你能不能叫两声？你让我感觉在上一个没有灵魂的充气娃娃。”山本把他的腰按在桌上，对于对方这种认命一般的反应很不满，明明后穴咬得死死的不让他离开，脸上还一副云淡风轻的样子。

“还是说阵君觉得这样还是太平淡了？”山本作恍然大悟状，加快了自己抽插的速度，一边空出一只手隔着纺织布料撸动坂本的阴茎，前后夹击下的快感终于唤回了坂本的神智，憋不住的低喘从指缝中泄出，太过了，他摆动腰想要让自己离开快感的临界线。

“啊，果然是这样吗，对不起哦，是我没有注意到阵君的需求。”山本看身下人恢复一点生气，马上予以报答，意识到的时候快感已经攻陷了因上班工作久坐而变得僵硬的腰椎，坂本无力地伏在桌上，不规则边缘的金属条隔着薄薄的布料在他的胸口、小腹上摩擦，用不了几下，不见光的部分便纷纷染上了深浅不一的红色，向外释放热量的同时向内传递酥麻的信号。

也许整场性事中唯一值得庆幸的是山本戴了套，这不至于让坂本太过难堪，山本甚至提议让他在沙发上休息一下，只不过被坂本拒绝了，时间已经超过了太多，事情已经远远偏离了正轨，他甚至不知道该如何向他们解释自己晚归的原因。

“我说，藤原树君不是单纯的‘亲戚家的小孩’那么简单吧？”山本坐在自己的老位置看坂本换回自己来的时候那身衣服，坂本的自我认识没有出错，论长相论身材他都不是佼佼者，只是从再普通不过的身体中流出的隐忍和自我牺牲让他总是想要再往前一步，再往前一步。

“虽然我不知道树做了什么让山本先生如此在意，但是我还是不得不提醒您，树不过是刚上高中的孩子而已。”坂本忍着腰腹和后穴的不适，语气也不自主地强硬。

“刚成为高中生吗？”山本好像很高兴自己又获得了新的情报，“只不过应当是我提醒你，阵君，关于藤原君只是一个高中生这件事。”

搞什么啊，装神弄鬼的，坂本对于猜测别人话背后意思一向没有太大的兴趣，但是事关自己监护的两个小孩，这还是让他不得不反复咀嚼山本的话，以至于后辈叫了他好几声他都没听见。

“前辈？”青山陆担忧地拍拍不知道在想什么的坂本。

“嗯？？陆君有什么事吗？”坂本一回神就看到后辈脸上写满了关切两个大字。

“所以说明晚的酒会前辈回去吗？”青山拿着手机问他，上面的群聊天正在统计人数，办公室里转了一转，就差一个他没有回复了。

“不去了吧，”坂本下意识地想要拒绝，“我有点事。”

“诶——可是前辈已经很久都没有和我们一起喝过酒了吧？”青山装出一副可怜巴巴的样子，“刚好是周五诶，周六又不用上班，真的不再考虑一下么？”

啊，坂本仔细回想，自从家里多了人以后他就确实没有什么夜生活了——下班早的时候想着回去做饭，晚的时候担心两个小孩的安全又匆匆忙忙地赶回去。

“那我就写去啦？”青山见他不说话，就当他是同意了，眼睛亮晶晶地，就差一条长且蓬松的尾巴在身后扫来扫去了。

“算是吧。”坂本含糊地答道，心里已经开始盘算着明晚要怎么找个借口跑路。

10.

夜晚最不缺人气的地方就是有酒的地方，包厢里的人们推杯换盏，大声地谈论着工作上遇到的难缠的事和老掉牙的段子，时间一久，续摊的人换了一拨又一拨，口齿也愈发不清不楚，最后干脆用吼和比划来代替说话。

坂本混在其中暗暗叫苦，他本来是想着下班躲进厕所，声称自己闹坏了肚子，遗憾地缺席祝大家玩的开心，结果在刚迈进厕所的时候就被青山抓个正着。

“啊，好巧，前辈那我再门口等你一起过去吧。”热情的后辈哪里都好，就是这个过分的热情有时候让坂本感到吃力和不好拒绝，像某种傻愣愣的大型犬，每天下午都蹲在门口等你带他出去玩，你要是和他说今天天气不好就不出门了吧，他就会就地一瘫，继续用湿漉漉的眼神看着你直到你举手投降。

于是无辜路人坂本阵就被大型犬后辈青山陆一路连拖带扯带到了居酒屋，到了才发现这崽子根本就是和别人打赌今天能把近半年下班就消失的坂本君带来，自己在不知不觉中又给做了冤大头。然而事情还没完，周围一众同事一看时隔半年居然可以夜生活解禁，一边调侃他是不是交女朋友还是偷偷结婚了被妻管严一边开始给他灌酒，根本不给坂本解释的机会，坂本只好给家里面发条信息，解释要自己晚点回去。

这么说来咬咬牙给两个小孩买多一部手机简直是有先见之明，坂本一边按键盘一边想，买手机最初是放在家里以防小孩突然有什么事要找自己，款式是最普通的智能机，和通信运营商签下话费协议后倒也还算划算，两个小孩哪天突然要出门也能联系上人。

【知道了，阵君要注意安全。】简单一行字，一看就是树发的，坂本把手机收回包里，努力减少自己的存在感，虽然收效甚微，坐在旁边的青山不负大型犬之名，起哄第一高手，各种酒一通混合就笑嘻嘻地请大家喝，喝吐一个算一个。

手机响起的时候藤原和铃木还在矮桌旁相对着做作业，手机就放在两个人的书本中间，藤原接了，打开了扬声器，小小的房间里顿时回荡着夜场的嘈杂声。

“喂？”有一个偏高的男声在说话。

这谁，铃木看向藤原，藤原摇摇头表示不知情，“您好，请问你是？”藤原开口问道。

“请问是坂本阵先生的家人么？我是他的同事。”那边停顿了一下，“他喝醉了，非说要回家，紧急联系人是这个号码，能麻烦您把地址告诉我一下么？”

哈？已经醉到这个程度了，“好的，我立刻发给您。”藤原快速挂掉电话编辑短信，铃木不知所以地看着他，总感觉哥哥有点生气，他挠挠头，低下头假装在查单词，相比起来他更想知道什么时候轮到自己用手机。

“我下楼去接阵君。”藤原听不见铃木心里的请求，穿上外套拿着手机出门，坂本一向很注意区分工作和生活，断不可能随意把自己灌倒，沦落到需要别人帮忙的地步。

坂本租的公寓并不是在大路边，这也是他能够用比较低的价格入住的原因之一，这会儿小商店纷纷收摊，只留下几盏黄色的招牌照亮路边。藤原站在公寓门口，听着偶尔走过的人交谈的声音和自行车的铃声发呆，马上就要冬天了，说到冬天就是新年，说到新年就是离成年又近了一步，说到成年——

藤原不想承认自己又想到了那些不好的画面，阵君在那个时候真的感到快乐吗？为什么偏偏就是房东呢？明明和阵君最亲近的人应该是我和昂秀才对吧？

黄色车身的出租车缓缓驶入小路，停在藤原面前，一个金发的年轻人驾着坂本下车，“是坂本先生的家人吧？麻烦你了。”是和电话里一样的声音。

“这边才要说麻烦了。”藤原接过坂本，坂本比他高，他不得不努力挺直腰杆以维持平衡不让两个人一起摔倒。

青山隔着老远就看到一个清瘦的身影立在光里，现在看脸不过也就是中学生，大概这就是阵君不和他们喝酒的原因吧，弟弟借住所以要回家照顾什么的，没想到阵君还有弟控的一面嘛，他摸摸自己的下巴，吩咐司机开往另一个车站，下周一又有话题可以聊了，他想。

藤原直到出租车消失在视线里才慢慢地往回走，坂本吹了一会儿冷风，终于能够进行简单的思考，“树？”他认出了身边的人，腿脚软得没有力气，还要小孩来接，自己这个监护人还真的远远不够格啊，他自嘲地想。

“说起来阵君是猫派还是狗派呢？”坂本突然听到藤原这么问他。

猫，狗，嗯，但是这个公寓可不允许养宠物，养宠物的花销也很大，不对，为什么要突然问这种问题，坂本有很多个答案，但是都说不出口，他总觉得藤原这样问他不是想听这样的回答。

“算了，当我没说吧。”就在坂本还在脑内激战的时候，听到藤原说了一句，紧接着就是钥匙开门的声音，“我觉得猫狗都挺可爱的。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当我需要一个擅长胡搅蛮缠的后辈的时候，青山陆！！！决定就是你了！！！！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 陆柴真甜，我快乐了，嘻嘻。

11.

坂本见到岩谷是来年开春的时候的事，公司里搞团建活动组织两天一夜的温泉旅行，坂本自认不能脱离团队太久，又恰巧昂秀和他提出去同学家里过夜写假期作业，他便再三叮嘱树要注意用火安全，卡着时间上了旅游车。

由于是可以带着家属一起出行的活动，车里多出了不少陌生面孔，还有几个放假的小孩子，坂本一边和同事打招呼一边走往最后一排，他倒不是也没有想过带树一起去，不过被高中生以作业太多为由拒绝了。

“阵君早上好！”倒数第二排坐着青山陆，旁边还有一个穿着灰色连帽卫衣低头玩手机的年轻男人，看起来比青山小了一圈。

“早上好，这位是？”恰巧那人抬头看自己，笑笑就算是打招呼了，脸也挺可爱的，坂本想。

“室友，刚好今天没事做就一起来了，”青山摸摸鼻子，声音意外地有点底气不足，还往旁边瞟一眼确认眼色，“大学时候的后辈。”

根本就不会藏啊这位朋友，坂本比了个OK的手势表示明白了，他自然能够理解这份不安从哪里来，挺好的，他把自己塞进了靠窗的位置，黑色双肩包甩在一旁，车开动了，他就盯着窗外发呆，他坐了无数次旅行车，但是绝大多数都有明确的目的地和目的，像这样全听安排还是少数。

又或者说他自从跑出来，总是希望主动选择权是在自己手里，不过偶尔这样放松一下也还算不错，他眯上眼睛，他听得到前座的打闹和车里点播的音乐，这让他有点烦躁，他把手伸进双肩包的夹层里，试图找装着耳塞的塑料小盒子，夹层里塞着各种杂七杂八的东西，先摸到的反而是一块锡纸包着的长方体。

就着山洞隧道里的橙色灯光，坂本看清了手里的东西，是一块巧克力，他不爱吃甜食，这种东西自然是为了哄小孩子才买的，只是不知道怎么就还在包里有漏网之鱼。他剥开金色的锡纸，把变形的巧克力块塞进嘴里，片刻的苦涩以后就是铺天盖地的牛奶甜味，坂本赶紧拧开塞在背包侧袋的保温瓶喝了两口水冲淡腻人的甜，果然还是吃不惯，他摇摇头，继续眯上眼睛打算睡一会儿。

温泉当然不可能在市区，不是市区就意味着周围除了同质化的温泉酒店也没有别的新奇玩意儿，不过既然是部分公费旅行，自然也没有什么好抱怨的，众人在领了房卡和手环以后便解散了，餐厅、浴池、游戏厅、酒吧，能够再遇见的机会多的是。

染着一头金发的青山在人群里格外显眼，坂本看他扯着男朋友迅速消失在了走廊的拐角，低头刷了自己的房卡。

由于落了单，这间双人间便只有他一个人住，坂本放下包，换上了酒店的青色条纹浴衣，他看看镜子，总觉得自己怎么看怎么别扭；不过确实也很久没有这么穿过了，解除婚姻抹掉的不仅是怎么都无法内溶的姓氏，还有所谓的“传统”印记，从按下手印的一刻起，他的武装就已经只有简单易得的工业纺织品。

天色还早，角落的浴池里只有坂本一个人，他把毛巾放在岸边，自己缓缓坐进水里，捎带点攻击性的热度立刻开始侵入皮肤。坂本长舒一口气，不知不觉中两个小孩都来了快一年了，自己也确实该放个假了，他望着从围墙上突围的山头，还觉得新年是不久前的事，三个人守着矮桌看坂本工作用的笔记本电脑看红白，电磁炉里面的关东煮在冒着细密的气泡，十二点的钟声敲响以后一人一封压岁钱，睡几个小时再扯着两个眼睛都睁不开的小孩去神社参拜，结果不知不觉又要是新学年。

开学了昂秀就该初三了，要和老师单独谈谈升学的事，坂本想起自己拿到的成绩单，觉得自己头有点大，树要高二了，没什么意外地话应该还是可以进一个普通大学的，坂本在心里盘算着，猝不及防被一块毛巾盖住了脸。

“两个小跟屁虫没跟着来吗？真是罕见啊。”紧接着就是一阵猛烈的水声，蒸汽被破开，水纹也朝着坂本奔来。

“真是巧啊，房东先生。”坂本一把抓下自己脸上的毛巾，毫不意外地看见山本过于白的脸，见鬼了，坂本想，这都能遇上。

“在这里就不必叫我房东了吧？不然会被误会为是酒店主人的，”山本在水里舒展着身体，“我在酒店里就看到有个人好像阵君，没想到还真的是。”

“那您慢慢泡吧，我就先告辞了。”坂本只觉得这人没安好心，想要赶紧脱身，那次以后两人的关系一直弥漫着尴尬的微妙，山本完全就当是没发生过一样照常使唤他帮他收拾，自己也碍于协议按时赴约，衣服倒还是那身衣服，只不过上面柔顺剂的香味完全掩盖过了荒唐的交合历史。

“我知道阵君住哪儿哦，别忘了这周还有两天的服务份额。”山本满意地看到坂本的身体瞬间僵硬了起来，“今晚我会去找你的。”

12.

有了山本一句话，坂本只觉得整个白天都度日如年，恨不得立刻叫车从酒店里逃回家，只不过打车软件上的金额让他不得不打消了这个念头。

酒店餐厅的出品不错，续摊自然就是在酒店酒吧，同一个办公室的人围成一团喝酒，岩谷脾气好又爱说话，很快也就和其他人打成一片，嘴角挂上去就没放下来过，反而是轮到青山开始碍手碍脚。坂本手上的一杯啤酒喝了半小时还剩一半，趁着醉鬼们高兴的时候偷偷离了席。

说不羡慕是假的，他想着自己看到青山和岩谷的手在桌下紧紧握着的场景，这个傻小子该不会觉得到现在还会有人觉得他俩是朋友关系吧？岩谷身上的衣服空空荡荡，一看就不合身，还有手上脖子上挂着差不多的首饰，就差没在脸上写此人是青山陆男朋友九个大字了。

“感到寂寞了？”山本身上挂了个斜挎包，已经在门口等他了，“不就是几个小时吗？”他手里拎着一个几层的木盒。

坂本不作声，刷卡开门让他进，自己跟在后面，把门反锁好，挂上门链。

“先刷个牙冲个澡什么的？”山本擅自认定了空着的单人床，“有点小忙需要阵君帮忙。”

搞不懂山本葫芦里卖的什么药，坂本叹了一口气，觉得自己难得的假期就这么毁了，他打开了浴室的花洒，任由温水打在自己身上，嘴里一股牙膏的薄荷味，但却难以让坂本提起任何兴致，山本本人的道德观念和身高一样低下，这回又不知道要做些什么。

吱呀——浴室的玻璃门被打开了。

“山本先生私闯民宅就算了，浴室也要私闯吗？”坂本头都没回就知道是谁。

“会灌肠吗？”对方这次也很直接。

果然，来了吧，坂本看着花洒头想，“会，你把东西放门口吧。”

“很好，我在外面等你。”

连着软管的大针筒，几袋生理盐水，坂本半蹲着拆开其中一袋，倒进针筒里，一根手指向后探，伸进穴口里戳弄几下，没有什么多余的不良反应，便带着软管一齐插入。白色的活塞柄逐渐往前推，肚子也略微撑起了一点弧度，坂本冷静地操作着，仿佛对待的不是自己的身体，排出后再重复4~5次，排出的液体逐渐澄清，蹲着的姿势也走样成了跪。

裹着浴袍走出浴室时山本还在不知道忙什么，坂本一屁股坐在铺在床上的黑布上，等着山本下一步的动作。

“啊，你搞好了，”山本注意到床上多了一个人，“那我们开始吧。”他手里拿着叠成长条的花纹样丝巾，“可能需要辛苦你一下。”柔软的绸料蒙住了坂本的眼睛，坂本不反抗，任由山本把他推倒在床上，安静地仰躺着。

“不知道阵君今天在餐厅有没有吃到寿司，不得不说这里的师傅手艺还真是不错，海鲜的也很新鲜，你们公司真的会选地方，”冰凉的液体倒在锁骨之间的凹陷处，然后是带有刺激气味的泥状物，“所以我拜托了厨房的人给我多预留了一些食材，想来阵君不介意陪我一起吃吧？”

山本刺激着坂本的胸部，满意地看到被特意关照了的乳头颤颤巍巍地挺立，接着在一旁的冰水盆里浸了浸手，将木盒里的刺身从乳晕开始一一排列下来，没有二两肉的肚子上则是两只对虾天妇罗。山本站起身审视了一会儿，翻出包里的宝丽来，丝巾下摆到锁骨处将要淌下的芥末酱油是一张，红得发胀的乳珠上靠着的橙红色条纹三文鱼腩是一张，肋骨与腹腔落差处贴着红色的厚切金枪鱼又是一张，最后一张则由预留在金黄面衣外的红色虾尾开始直至下部的暧昧部位。

“我开动了。”山本把弹出的方形相纸立在坂本身侧，双手合十，用竹筷拈起一块三文鱼腩，沾了些许锁骨处的酱油，送入嘴中，白边相纸在逐渐显形，肉体与肉体之间的接触被逐渐描述记录，“阵君不想要试一试吗？”

坂本从山本开始动作就安静地躺着，哪怕是听到了快门和闪光灯的声音也没有一丝动静，要不是山本能看到金枪鱼块随着坂本的呼吸上下起伏，他甚至要去确认坂本是否还存活着。

啊呀，这样的行为也无法动摇吗？山本顿时觉得嘴边的食物味同嚼蜡，连这种过火的玩法都是经验者吗？没有带上欣赏的心情，再高级的料理也不过就是几口能够吞下腹的有机质，很快就消失在山本口中。

“很遗憾阵君总是对我提议的活动不感兴趣，毕竟我看大家喝酒的时候阵君总是一副很寂寞的样子，所以想要让我亲爱的租户先生感到被充满的感觉，既然对食物没有热情，那还是下一个节目吧。”山本摸出了按摩棒，抹上了一层润滑油，抵在坂本两腿之间，自己则俯上身去，舔舐着残留的食物油脂，坂本的呼吸终于开始变得些许急促，垂在身旁的手开始不安地扭动，想要抓住黑布以借机转移些许注意力。

“为什么总是要压抑自己呢？”山本注意到了坂本的异动，便将按摩棒的头部再向内推动了一点，嘴上嘬着一旁的乳首，手则撸动伏在按摩棒上的阴茎。

啊、啊，坂本只觉得有一股痒意从身体内部开始骚动，任他如何努力也无法按下这股冲动，长年累月建造的壁垒被钻开了一个洞，便很快摇摇欲坠，他抬起右手想要掐住自己的左手腕，到一半就被捉住，“为什么要拒绝性爱的愉悦呢？”山本轻轻舔着坂本的右手腕。

“是因为自己的监护人身份？不是我说，阵君根本就不想要成为‘家长’的角色吧？”一句话狠狠地刺入坂本的心，坂本开始挣扎，“你懂什么！”不加敬语的话夺口而出。

“每次说到这个话题阵君总是反应很剧烈，真的不是什么欲盖弥彰吗？”山本的设计风格一直是物尽其用，此时用于扎住双手的皮带终于派上用场，说起来阵君的手臂也挺漂亮的，还是绑起来更能够显示肌肉线条，山本抄起床头柜上的宝丽来又是一张，“不要再欺骗自己了，阵君。”他拔掉被吞入小半的按摩棒，将剩下的润滑全数抹在自己的阴茎上，把不安分的腿按在腰上，自己全数进入了坂本。

“等、等等，你没戴套——”皮肤之间接触实在是过于陌生，被进入的不适感在一瞬间都显得没那么重要，坂本弓起身子，努力想把山本踢出去。

“对，我没戴。”山本用自己的体重压制着坂本的下半身开始抽动，省去了橡胶接触让皮肤与皮肤更加贴合，每个细微的颤抖都能被带动，让人不经意间想要更多。

坂本的下半身被钉在床板上，上半身又被拴在床头的皮带牵引，他僵着背迎接着快感和疲惫的洗礼，随便吧，反正也不会听自己辩解的，自己只要接受就好了，他想，喉头一阵滚动，只发出轻不可闻的喘息。

在坂本泄出在腿间后山本射在了坂本体内，坂本浑身颤抖着承接这份“好意”，应该满足了吧，该玩的都玩过了，自己不过是一个对性冷淡的普通人而已，在自己身上是讨不到什么好处的，还不如直接放弃。

山本拔出了阴茎，将坂本翻了个身，被拍红的臀部和合不上外翻的穴口便彻彻底底地暴露在黄色的壁灯下。

咔擦——又是快门紧接着吐出相纸的声音，“黄光和红色在胶片机里表现十分优越，阵君的身体果然就是得用上这样昂贵的设施，到现在没有一张废片，不如考虑一下给我做专属模特？”

——你在说什么屁话？坂本努力将趴姿改为跪姿，试图坐起身子，没想到被人按着腰又插入了后穴，这回甚至还有两根手指伸进了他的嘴里搅动，刺激着舌头根部，坂本一阵干呕，而对方趁机继续摆动腰部抽插。

“没想到阵君这么主动，还摆出我喜欢的姿势，”恶魔的低语在身后响起，“既然本周还差两次份额，那我就还有一次机会咯？”

“阵君可不要叫得太大声了，酒店的隔音可不好，而且阵君还翘了公司的酒会跑回来的对吧？万一他们来找人，听到却是呻吟，这可不太好，毕竟众所周知阵君是一个人住呢。”

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当tkhd在快乐享受母爱和爱情，他哥：和善的眼神

13.

铃木回到家的时候屋里显然已经有了另一个人，贴在玄关墙上的挂钩上挂着一串钥匙，鞋架上也放着棕色的学生鞋，不妙，他磨磨蹭蹭地脱去鞋袜，把自己的钥匙挂在另外一只挂钩上，今天耽误得也太久了点。

“昂秀？”里面的人显然也听见了门口的动静，只不过语气和平时一样毫无波澜，铃木也摸不准他现在的心情。

“……我回来了。”早死晚死都是一死，铃木单手拎着书包和饭盒袋子走进房间里，藤原盘腿坐在矮桌旁，课本也规规矩矩地叠在中线内，手机放在矮桌上，闪着绿色的消息提示光。

“欢迎回家。”藤原点点头，眼睛却没挪开，一直盯着铃木的脸。完蛋了，肯定是被发现了，铃木心中警铃狂作，一般这种情况只发生在他做错事，藤原等着他来自己主动认错的时候，只是不知道藤原知道了多少——

“这个人是谁？”果然，藤原等铃木自己乖乖地坐在矮桌的另一头就把手机推过去，成片的关心和单方面的闲聊挤满了对话框，想不到他居然还喜欢用那种可爱的颜表情，铃木不合时宜地想，“就，同班同学。”作为一个正常的回答，铃木的语气显得有些不自然。

“同班同学？”藤原重复了一遍，显然也是不相信弟弟的解释。

“就之前，被欺负的时候帮过我的同班同学。”事已至此，铃木破罐子破摔，“因为他担心我会在他不在的时候被盯上，所以要我和他交换号码。”铃木并没有主动和藤原提起过欺凌的话题，即使在更小的时候藤原也曾经帮他打过架。

藤原怀疑的神色渐渐弱下去，“前段时间你去人家家里做作业的那个？为什么要给昂秀你发这么多有的没的东西？”

“朋友啦——只是像树这样的社交笨蛋交不到朋友而已。”铃木知道最紧张的怀疑阶段已经过去，又开始试图耍赖让藤原把注意力转移到别的地方去。

“……是普通同学就好。”藤原低头把摊开的作业本合上整理好，事情至少没有他预计得那么离谱，他是个悲观主义者，总是忍不住给事情预定下最坏的结果，但这样有个好处，他努力说服自己，至少在没有到达悲剧结局时都是惊喜，不抱有期望就永远不会有失望。

“听我说，昂秀，”铃木正在为逃过一劫暗自开心，听到藤原低沉的语气，心又猛地吊起，“我不反对校园恋爱，但是……至少昂秀不要喜欢上同性可以吗？昂秀也懂得的，我们的生长环境根本就不会被认为是正常的，喜欢上同性要背负上的东西太多了……”

“我们认为理所应当的事情也许根本不是世间的共识，”藤原垂下眼看矮桌桌面，新年的时候坂本忘了放一个隔热垫就把滚烫的铁锅直接放在了桌上，直接后果就是在棕黄的木纹桌面上留下了一个白色凸起的粗圆环，“无论是隐藏还是坦白都会很痛苦，所以最好的选择就是从一开始就不要喜欢上，逃得越远越好。”

“……我知道了。”铃木想去拿手机的手停滞在了空中，在他的认知中，哥哥虽然不爱说话，但很少和他讲这种大道理，一是即使作为年上的一方本身年纪也不大，二是从小受够了冷眼的两人其实根本不怎么相信伦理那套说教。

“那我去做饭了。”藤原起身去准备晚饭，他本就是为了等铃木回来谈这件事，既然铃木说没有，他便也是愿意相信只是自己的错觉，最好就是深陷于痛苦泥沼的人从头到尾只有自己。

【我们以后换个聊天软件吧，我哥好像发现了什么。】铃木趁着机会发信息，完事把手机屏幕朝下扣在桌面上等回复。

两个人都没有话说，只有金黄色的油在平底锅里沸腾弹跳，发出爆裂的声音，鸡肉和瓜早就在前一天切好码在保鲜盒放进冰箱，藤原只需要把它们拿出来就可以下锅了。

【好呀(●°u°●) 」】一分钟不够就得到了回信，对方就好像守着手机等他回复似的。

“昂秀你擦一下桌子，准备吃饭了。”藤原的声音在木铲与不锈钢锅的碰撞间显得不太清晰。

“好————”铃木拖长了声音应着，把信箱里所有的邮件删除，想了一下，把通讯录里的号码也设置为密码可见。

14.

坂本设想过很多次被学校通知来一趟的情况，不过绝大多数情景下都是与昂秀有关，又正逢昂秀在准备升高中的考试，因而和昂秀的班主任保持着一定的联系，可是万万没想电话那头报出的是另一个学校的名字。

“请问是藤原同学的家长吗？”树的班主任是一个有丰富经验的女老师，坂本见过一次，“能麻烦您来学校一趟吗？”

“啊，我是的，麻烦您稍等一下。”坂本和身旁工位的同事打了个手势示意自己要出去一下，逃生通道楼梯里空空荡荡，正好适合这种私事的对话，坂本一手握着手机一手反手掩好沉重的钢门，“不好意思，我能稍微问一下是因为什么事吗？”

“藤原君的毕业去向确认书一直没有交，我已经单独找他聊过了，他说是和家里人没能达成一致，所以没有家长的签字。以前也有学生和我们老师说是决定好了，但是家长最后是不知情的，所以我觉得我们应该好好确认这个情况，毕竟他还没成年不是吗？”

“好的，我知道了，不知道您什么时间方便呢？”坂本不自觉地握紧手机，他记得和藤原讨论过这个问题，他当时给出的回答是应当去上大学，藤原还显得很开心的样子，说等毕业去向确认书发下来就让他签字。

时间约在了下午四点，坂本急匆匆地请好假跳上电车，还没到放学时间，电车上的人不多，他找了个靠窗的位置坐下来，盯着LED屏幕上的站名放空。

大学，他想起那些还能在围墙庇护内生活的日子，如果没有意外的发生，自己的道路和现在又有什么不同呢？同样都是为了一份工作忙碌，放了工就回到自己小小的房间里，如今的自己不过就是虚长了几岁，他尽力地避开一些不好的回忆，但是如若没有了那张学位证，自己还能有多少胜算？

由于遇上了人身事故，坂本推门进会谈室的时刻比预定的稍晚了一点，班主任和藤原都已经在等他了。

“您好，我是藤原树同学的班主任，我姓山口。”女教师主动伸出手。

“不好意思我迟到了，我是他的叔叔，我姓坂本。”坂本露出抱歉的笑容，同样伸出手回握，余光瞥见藤原低着头，面前摆着的正是自己没有见过的毕业去向确认书。

“那你们先谈？”女教师察觉到了气氛的怪异，便主动离开了会谈室。

为了三方会谈准备的长桌旁只剩了两个人，未免显得有些空荡，藤原又只是低着头不说话，坂本叹了口气，把自己的双肩包靠在桌椅旁，拖了张椅子在藤原身旁坐下。

“对不起。”藤原几不可闻地说了句。

“与其说对不起，我更想知道树是怎么想的。”坂本拿起确认书，上头干干净净，除了姓名和班级栏什么都没有写，他把纸张对折，空白的背面盖住了所有内容。

“我想要去工作。”

“不读大学了？”

“不读了。”

“那树想做什么工作？”

“……”藤原抓紧了自己的衬衫衣角，他没有考虑过这个问题，事实上，他每天都把这张纸带回家，然后犹豫整个夜晚，最后原封不动地带回学校，用橡皮轻轻擦掉前一天写上的浅浅铅笔迹。

只有工作了，拥有了独立收入，阵君才会把自己当作大人来看待吧？才有立场阻止阵君不要做自己不愿意的事吧？话到了嘴边怎么也说不出口，藤原用中指抠着手中的布料，可是阵君会觉得自己根本就是在胡闹吧，一时又说是读大学，一时又说不读。

“如果是在担忧学费的事，我会有办法的，”坂本揽过藤原的肩膀，让他的头靠在自己怀里，这是他还没离开大宅的时候哄稍大一点的孩子的手法，不过后来他担心中学生们不喜欢这种过于亲密的接触，就没有再用过，“我希望树能够上大学的原因有很多条，虽然树大概是很想独立，但是大学毕业以后有的路会更多。”

可是那就意味着还要再做依赖你的小孩四年，藤原任由坂本搂着，不露痕迹地撇撇嘴。

“对于我来说，我是不计任何代价都要把大学读完的，不计任何代价指的是什么我以后再告诉你，但是作为提示，树可以回想一下第一次见到我是在什么时候。”坂本的声音很轻，这是他从未和别人提起过的经历，不过现在还不是时候和盘托出，“但是我是对的，我现在有了一份工作，虽然它的工资不是特别高，未来说不定也会有被别人替换的危机，这是我未来努力避免的事情，但是我现在不仅能养活我自己，还能养活树和昂秀，如果我只是一个高中毕业生，我没有这个自信能做到。”

“我不是树的父母，这些话由我来说可能僭越了，作为监护人，我只希望树能成为有自己武器而不会被轻易淘汰的人，读大学是其中一个比较可靠的途径，因为我觉得树本身不抗拒读书，仅此而已。”坂本犹豫再三，还是把自己的真实想法说了出来。

刚被搂住时高中生的身体僵了一下，不过很快又放松下来，坂本不知道自己的话树能听进去多少，这小孩犟的很，认准了死理就绝不松口，千万别是觉得拖累自己所以要赶紧出来工作还人情。

“对不起。”坂本也不知道过了多久，怀里的高中生终于有了动静，声音闷闷的。

“不需要说对不起。”坂本隐隐觉得自己的劝说起作用了，但又不好直接确认。

“阵君现在还是上班时间吧？为了这种事情请假……对不起。”藤原主动坐直了身体，抓起笔三下五除二填好了表格递给坂本。

大大的“升学”。

太好了，坂本在右下角签上了自己的名字，“但是因为是树，所以是不是工作时间我都会来，而且我很高兴听到树的想法。”

藤原咬着下嘴唇，最后检查了一遍自己填的内容，右下角和自己明显不同的字迹突然变得十分扎眼。

“等我考上了大学，阵君能答应我一个请求么？”

15.

“我回来了。”藤原旋转钥匙推开门，站在玄关尽头做饭的坂本手上忙不开，嘴上应了一句；其实他们今天已经在学校里见过一次了，藤原回去补课，坂本则是陪铃木去看新学校。

其实让昂秀自己去也没什么问题的，藤原在前一晚的饭桌上就很想这么说，且不说两所学校就隔着两条街，铃木在初三这一年个头猛涨，甚至隐隐有追平坂本的趋势，虽然瘦还是瘦，但怎么看也不是好欺负的主。

但是最终藤原选择乖乖闭嘴吃饭，自从铃木在学校被欺凌的事情暴露，坂本就对任何可能会让铃木显得不合群的事情格外上心，尽可能地不缺席每一次的活动；铃木也像个长不大的小孩一样，找机会就向坂本卯足劲撒娇，藤原往往就在旁边看着温情画面，然后默不作声地把手里的草稿纸揉成一团。

“你看！”房间里的铃木终于等到哥哥回来，迫不及待和他炫耀自己新得到的宝贝。

“......？”藤原不明所以看着铃木伸过来的脑袋。

“不觉得超——可爱的吗？”铃木指着自己戴在头上的耳机，粉色的头戴式，耳罩处一圈镭射材料，头顶有一对尖尖的猫耳。

“可爱。”藤原点点头，不用问也知道昂秀肯定是借着想要奖励的名义撒娇让阵君买的，他从包里翻出单词书和手机，他要在晚饭前把单词背完，最好的方法就是用手机堵住昂秀的嘴。

对坂本来说今晚不过是一个平常的夜晚，不用去房东那里干活，明天也还是休息日，白天陪昂秀去看了新学校，见到了他嘴里念叨了很久的朋友，回来的时候给昂秀买了他心心念念的耳机作为升学的奖励，一切都很顺利。

坂本哼着歌，检查水电和门锁，关上最后一盏灯，钻进自己的被子里，早春的天气还有些许冷，棉被带来的压力和暖意很快就让人神智涣散，坠入睡眠的深渊。

如果没有一个外来入侵者的话。

入侵者首先只是试探着坐在他身边，不过十秒，似乎是被窗户吹来的冷风惊扰，迅速掀开他的棉被钻进去，但是他可能有点错误估计了自己的体积，棉被中灌进了一大股冷空气，坂本没有预料到对方有如此大胆的举动，被激得一阵哆嗦，不得不停止自己装睡的行为。

翻了个身，果不其然对上了藤原黑漆漆的眼睛，藤原眼上盯着他，身体却在不停地往里缩，坂本叹口气，把枕头往右挪挪，重新抖了抖棉被，确认两个人身上都有被子才躺下。

坂本倒是以为藤原有什么事不好当着铃木的面说，结果藤原只是看了他一会儿，就闭上眼睛睡过去了。坂本搞不懂藤原葫芦里卖的什么药，权当是备考生压力大需要发泄，也就由得他去；藤原的性格有点像坂本小时候捡回家的小野猫，白日里凶得很，不让摸不给抱，呲牙咧嘴的，夜里倒是噌噌噌跑进房间钻被窝，拦也拦不住，净找最柔软最暖和的地方盘起身子发出愉快的呼噜。

理解猫是没有用的，坂本深知这个道理，所以现在也毫无负担地睡去，小猫能有什么害人的想法呢？它不过就是想让你多爱它一点。

确认身边人发出平稳呼吸以后，藤原悄悄地睁开眼，又把自己的身体往里靠了一点，坂本身上洗完澡新换衣服的柔顺剂和洗发水的味道混合着往他鼻子里飘，他知道自己身上也是相同的味道，但是这份相同究竟能够维持到什么时候呢？他想起自己无意间看到在坂本放在矮桌上的手机亮起的屏幕，陌生的男人发来的吃饭邀约。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> likiya：作为一个单身父亲——  
> 作者：草他是单身母亲🆘  
> 就很有乙女游戏那味  
> 女主角bbz：为什么总是我！  
> 作者：……连这句话都是经典台词呢🚬

16.

力矢老师确实是个好人，坂本不止一次那么觉得，作为铃木的班主任，坂本第一次正式和他打交道是在知晓了霸凌事件以后，虽然嘴上答应了不干涉，第二天还是找了个时间打电话进了办公室。

毕竟涉及到了亲人的人身安全问题，坂本在电话里显得有些咄咄逼人，相比起来对方反而要更有耐心，答应了坂本调查这件事并作出处理的要求。处理结果来得也很快，不出三天，坂本就从铃木嘴里听到了道歉和调离座位的事情。

“冒昧问一下，坂本先生是在独自抚养孩子么？”坂本感谢的话没说完，对方先在电话里这么问他。

“嗯......算是吧。”坂本含混其词，姓氏不同只是其一，坂本和两个小孩的年龄差也没有到他能够厚着脸皮说自己是父亲的程度。

“那确实很辛苦呢，因为一般都是妈妈会来和我联系。虽然说我作为老师不会因为学生的家庭出身而有区别对待，但是希望我在力所能及的范围内帮上忙，”话筒那边停顿了一下，“同样以一个单身父亲的立场。”

有了前两次良好的沟通和身份的共鸣，坂本和这位班主任老师时不时地有些沟通，绝大多数情况下话题与铃木有关，刚刚迈入青春期的男孩摇摆在儿童与少年之间，做出种种幼稚的举动后会为此而懊恼产生情绪波动。虽然知道这样有点勉强，但是最好还是尽量能有对话的共进晚饭时间，力矢曾经这样建议过坂本。

总的来说，一年多将近两年的时间里，坂本与这位混血老师相处得都不错，倒不如说坂本十分感谢长相有点凶的老师曾经给他的帮助，他也有意要请对方出来吃顿饭，不过就是碍于家长与老师的尴尬身份不好主动开口。

【请务必让我请客。】他是这么回复的。

餐厅是对方选的，价格并不贵，但是出品位于平均线以上，两个成年男人就孩子和工作的问题进行深刻交流。不知道是不是作为老师的天赋技能，虽然对方要年长上好几岁，在照顾孩子这方面也是个地道的前辈，但是说话并不让坂本感到高高在上，措辞的时候十分能照顾到坂本的感受，这也是坂本能够长期以来和对方保持良好相处关系的原因之一。

“请务必让我付钱，感谢老师两年来对昂秀的照顾。”宾主尽欢，坂本率先把单子往自己的方向拿。

“不，还是我来吧，毕竟我的年龄比较大。”坂本的手被另一只手按住。

“不不不，这和年龄没有关系，是为了表达我的感谢。”坂本不肯让开，他侧开身子想要用蛮力起身。

“等等，今天是我主动约坂本先生出来的，”对方毕竟是体育老师，坂本被按着肩膀坐回座位，“其实是我这边有请求。”

哦豁，完蛋，别吧，坂本心中警铃大作。

“虽然很突然，”一种奇怪的红晕泛上晒得黝黑的脸，“但是不知道坂本先生愿意把‘力矢老师’换成‘力矢’吗？”

“哈？”吃人嘴短，古人诚不欺我，坂本试图装傻，脑中开始寻找最近的逃生通道在哪。

“在教学工作中我当然是要避免掺杂个人感情，但是现在昂秀也毕业了，不知道在这个基础上，坂本先生愿意和我交往吗？”一改刚刚流利的语句，力矢这句话说得磕磕绊绊，生怕自己哪里的表达不对会让对方误会。

“......那个力矢老师？”坂本扶额，他已经搞不清楚事情是在哪里发生了第一次脱轨，“是这样的，您可能不知道，昂秀还有一个哥哥今年高三——”

“没关系我不介意的！”对方急切地切断坂本的话。

“......我的意思是，相信您也懂得备考生身上的压力还有需要的陪伴，在他们迈入大学之前我恐怕是没有个人时间的。”

“谢谢您两年来对昂秀的照顾，也谢谢您对我的喜欢，但是很抱歉，我可能无法回应您的感情。”坂本一连串话快速地从嘴里蹦出，不给对方反驳的机会，他从钱包里抽出一张钞票压在桌上，站起身来，深深地鞠了一个躬。

“托您的福，今天这顿饭吃得很开心，我先走一步。”

17.

藤原把双手放在纸上，一行一行地对着答案，其实考试的题目对他来说并不算特别困难，他并不奢求成为众星捧月的第一名，只要卡在中间被录取就可以了，比起最后的几道大题来说他更在意前面的正确率。

收卷的铃声响起，藤原像考场里的其他考生一样垂下双手，低头盯着自己写名字的地方，总算结束了，他想，考场里仍然寂静无声，监考的老师正在收回试卷与答题卡，但是显然每个人心里都不是平静的，一部分已经开始兴奋地计划毕业旅行，一部分还要打起精神奔赴下一个考场，而自己既不属于前者又不属于后者。

藤原曾经在上课的时候被要求描绘理想的未来，基于大学这个必选项可以延伸出许多可能性，但他唯一可以得出的结论就是，随着年龄的增长，和原来他称之为“家”的羁绊就会越来越弱。他甚至还能给自己找出不少事例加以论证，在一个陌生的城市拥有了新的社交圈子，为了维持已经获得的人脉资源在同样的地方工作，结婚，生子，像是一头从远方被送来圈养在牢笼里踩滚轮发电的大象。

藤原不想成为大象，他并不喜欢陌生的地方，对他而言像纸箱具有致命吸引力的地方永远是亮着白灯的狭小房间，但是他也能够明白这个幻想就像纸箱一样能够被轻易摧毁，甚至只是需要那个在室内还带墨镜的奇怪男人的一句话，他们就不得不继续流浪。

正是因为如此，留给自己的时间不多了，讲台上的老师示意大家可以自行离开，藤原拿上了自己的小包，把准考证、笔和尺子塞进了夹层，混在人群里走出了考场。

考场的围墙外围了好几圈人，藤原低着头快速穿行，坂本本来也想来，只不过被他拒绝了，理由是与其在马路边傻站几个小时阵君不如在旅店里睡多一会儿。事实上藤原不擅长应对这种可能要催人泪下的温馨场合，所以他总是尽可能地减少自己面对人群的时间。

“恭喜解放啦——”坂本坐在床边等他，床头柜上摆着一块小小的蛋糕，大概这就是坚持陪自己来的原因之一吧，藤原努力扯了扯嘴角，让自己看起来更开心一点，但是为什么是蛋糕呢......还在把我当成小孩子看吗？

但在坂本殷切的眼神下藤原还是端起了那块蛋糕，黑色的巧克力碎上镶着一颗草莓还有一块用白巧克力酱写着恭喜的巧克力牌，塑料叉子插入海绵蛋糕向外拉，漂亮的切面便暴露在空气里。

“我在附近逛了一圈，主要是树不是很喜欢甜的不是么，就想着找奶油少一点的蛋糕，但是现在草莓也不算是当季了，看起来是挺漂亮的不知道吃起来怎么样......”藤原愣愣地听着坂本给他讲买蛋糕的事，嘴里奶油的甜、黑巧克力的苦和草莓的酸混在一齐直冲鼻腔，他把盘子放回床头柜上，叉子也乖乖地摆在盘子旁，抓着坂本的肩膀就想要亲吻他的嘴唇。

坂本被藤原突然的动作弄懵了，反应过来的时候准大学生已经试图撬开他的嘴唇，他几乎是条件反射地一把把藤原推到对面的床上，然后立刻开始懊悔自己的粗鲁行径。藤原也没有预料到自己会被如此对待，吃惊、不解和受伤交织在脸上，两人周围的气氛一下子回到了三年前的大宅走廊。

“树，对不起，是我的不好。”最终还是坂本首先认输，主动去靠近藤原，不会的不会的，他在心里安慰自己，树不过就是不善于表达自己的感情，自己不应当做出这么激烈的反应。藤原坐在原地不动，任由坂本先抱住自己。

“没有撞到哪里吧？”坂本有点慌，开始检查藤原裸露在空气中的皮肤上是否有伤口或者红痕，不想这回轮到藤原冷不丁地把他推倒在床上，自己则俯下身趴在他身上，亲吻他的下巴和脖颈。

“等等，树，你在做什么？”坂本不好用力挣扎，又很不喜欢这种受制于人的感觉。

“我喜欢阵君，我想和阵君一直在一起，”藤原的眼神和语气一样冷静，“我想和阵君做爱。”

这都什么跟什么啊，坂本被藤原的问题发言气笑了，“你还小，不要做这种事情，我可不记得我教过你这种混账话。”他努力想要直起身子，想要结束这场意外的闹剧。

“阵君不要再把我当小孩子了。”触及了痛处，藤原大声地反驳，“我很清楚我在做什么。”

“你清楚个屁，”坂本抬手就是一个爆栗，既然搞清楚藤原反常举动的原因事情反而好办了，“你和女同学连句话都不多说句你和我说懂得喜欢？连爱都划分不清楚的未成年小鬼还是省省吧。”

尖酸、刻薄的话直直刺入藤原耳膜，泪腺优于手脚做出反应，藤原眼周红了一周，但又觉得很丢脸不愿意哭出来，怎么会呢？这样的话怎么会是对自己说的呢？他百思不得其解，拿手背胡乱擦了一下眼睛，胃部涌上一股灼烧的酸意，床头柜上吃了一半的黑森林蛋糕开始显得格外地碍事。

“树，”没有了藤原的下意识用力制约，坂本很快恢复了对自己身体的掌管，过了五分钟，背对自己的背影还在佝偻着，他又有点于心不忍，“你见到的世界还是太小了，”他把手放在藤原肩膀上，“你看，你还没成年，还有很多很多时间，上了大学会遇见更多的人，说不定就有树喜欢的女孩，或者男孩，哪边都可以，但是那样才是恋爱，现在只不过是一种错误的认知而已。”

“......那我成年了就可以喜欢阵君吗？”藤原沉默了很久，压着哭腔问道。

这不是根本就什么都没听进去嘛！坂本一个头两个大，“树会遇见更好的。”他只能这么回答。

18.

藤原上了大学就很少回家，其间有各种各样的理由推脱：车票贵、打工、项目、实验，坂本也不强求，最好是顺带把恋爱的事情也给解决了，他甚至在心里默默地祈祷。

与其相比，铃木领着武知回来的时候坂本都不很感到吃惊，不过自己在这方面也没做什么好榜样就是了，这就是耳濡目染的威力吗？他一边熬汤一边反思自己，也不知道这是幸运还是不幸。

山本那边总算是厌倦了这种试探底线的玩法，连续几个月只是让他做一些真正的家务活，换不换“工作服”也不是他关注的重点，他似乎找到了新的乐趣，每天把自己关在房间里；坂本乐得自在，本职工作那头工龄上来了工资在稳步提升，于是心里开始盘算着什么时候把这份“工作”辞了。

一切都回到了原来的轨道上，坂本坐在工位上，五年来久违地感到了一阵放松，现在就只有工作等着他来完成。对面后辈今天可能是什么不得了的纪念日，整个人洋溢着幸福气息，与整个办公室死气沉沉的气氛格格不入。

虽然说有活力也挺好的，但是还是要注意一下场合啊，坂本敲敲两人之间的塑料隔板，让他收敛一下。

今晚昂秀又说晚点回来，也不知道是真学习还是单纯想着谈恋爱，坂本拧动钥匙开门，想着再这么下去就该和他谈谈这事了，毕竟备考期还是应当以学习为重。屋子里黑漆漆的，开始的一段时间坂本还不太习惯回来的时候家里没人，还得想一会儿才反应过来现在情况已经不一样了。

走廊的黄色灯光顺着打开的门洒进玄关，坂本一手撑着墙一手把鞋子脱下，借着这阵灯光把皮鞋放在三层的简易鞋架上，这个鞋架还是五年前买的，当时说好一人一层，结果现在中间那层只有一双蓝色的胶拖鞋。

坂本用脚推门关上，手去摸墙上的电灯开关，刚摸到墙手腕就被人捉住，紧接着整个人被摁在墙上，对方好像为了这一刻等待了很久，只不过是亲吻了一下坂本的嘴唇就开始迅速下移。

但是他可能对坂本存在着某种某种误解，亦或者说是对于自己过于自信了，坂本始终是个成年男性，并且对于这类行为的套路颇有心得，手腕被摁住不代表腿不能动，整个玄关不过是半米宽，即使是胡乱蹬也能够踢中目标，对方吃痛弯腰时手上力道减弱便立刻挣开并顺着力道反推回去，一声闷响，黄色的顶灯也被打开。

“我说过的吧？不要再干这种事了。”袭击者像是不敢相信自己得到的回应，靠在另一侧的墙边低头喘着气，坂本抱着胸看着他，语气平淡。

“……我成年了。”对方似乎心有不甘，还在找为自己的行为找一个恰当的理由。

“成年了又怎么了。”坂本显然不是很想就这个问题展开谈话，在他看来这场对话的中心思想问题早在两年前就应该被解决，他把背上的双肩包放到脚边，准备把脚上的皮鞋换成拖鞋。

“……那为什么山本彰吾就可以？”藤原终于亮出了自己的底牌，那夜门缝内的所见如同一根鱼刺梗在肉里，在成年以后的夜晚开始慢慢腐烂作痛，他终于没忍住，在实验室熬了通宵以后买了最近的车票跑回来，他虽然不善于处理人与人之间的感情，但这并不意味他看不出来坂本有意无意地拉开了与他之间的距离。

“不许没礼貌，”坂本训斥道，“虽然不知道你到底听说了什么，总之我和谁交往也好，上床也好，那都是我的事，与树无关。”

与我无关……？无情的审判砸在藤原头上，混着熬夜的疲惫轰炸脑神经，他愣在原地，双腿无力下滑，坐在了地上，不知道该如何回话。

“我本来以为树在大学两年，多多少少会学到些什么，看来还是没有什么长进，和高中的时候一个鬼样。”坂本冷着张脸，这约莫是藤原第一次看见坂本如此生气，虽然坂本没有大吼，但这样的坂本令他感到陌生，他本能地往墙角里缩了缩，张张嘴，在长途车上准备好的说辞一个音都说不出来。

“你还是自己好好反省吧。”坂本重新换回了皮鞋，拎上了外套和双肩包，摔门而出。

“碰。”板材门被狠狠地扣上，藤原还呆在原地，房间里的灯亮着，白色的日光灯管照亮了每个角落，藤原踉跄地从地板上爬起跑去窗边，看到背着黑色双肩包的身影走出了公寓的门，还在一边不知道在和谁打着电话。

全完了，藤原打开壁橱的门，三套被褥整整齐齐地堆在里面，自己久不在家，属于自己的那套自然压在最下方，他半跪着把脸埋进柔软的布料里，熟悉的洗衣液味道立刻充盈了整个鼻腔，他吸吸鼻子，把手也插进了缝隙之间。

他什么也没能留住。

坂本在快餐店里找了个靠窗的位置坐下，面前黑色的餐盘里有一杯可乐，一份薯条还有一份拿纸袋包住的套餐，他没有走多远，只不过是在附近转了一圈，然后进了这家快餐店，然后看着对面公寓里的灯光沉思。

他下楼的时候打了个电话给昂秀，提醒他时间不早了赶紧回家，然后进门前来快餐店找自己拿点东西。安排妥当以后他叹了口气，喝了一口可乐，树如果也能像昂秀这样好糊弄就好了，他想，该说什么好呢，不愧是有一半川荣家血统吗，一样的执拗，一样的难搞。

但是，希望树能够明白，坂本把纸袋递给铃木，告诉他里面也有他一份，然后随便找了个说头把他赶回家，自己继续翘着二郎腿盯着亮着灯的窗，人不是非得爱着一个人，也不是非得有爱人，爱也好性也好，哪一样都不是必需品。

“一个人？”熟悉的声音在背后响起。

“哪凉快哪待着去，今天心情不好。”坂本甚至懒得回头就知道来人的身份。

“这倒是很罕见嘛，阵君也有对别人恶语相向的一天。”那人倒也不恼，端个盘子隔着坂本一个座位坐下来，顺着他的视线望向窗外。

“那是你见识少。”坂本低头捡了两根薯条，蘸了点番茄酱丢进嘴里。

“确实，我比阵君小上几岁，自然是不如阵君见识多广。”山本的盘子里只有一杯柠檬茶，公寓的隔音不太好，坂本摔门那下算是让整层楼都抖了抖，山本直觉有戏可看，便放下手头洗胶片的活，端着茶杯站在窗前看坂本走出了公寓门。

太有趣了，山本拿塑料棍搅着纸杯里的冰块，最终还是被我抓到了，他甚至想立刻冲回家里洗出刚刚拍下的背影和侧脸，一半藏匿在黑暗一半被玻璃隔离的冰冷的心，掩在温柔、耐心、无微不至表皮下的冷漠灵魂，这位房客先生应当被剖开一半拿去作为样本展示，而不是只是一个过于好用的螺丝钉。

“抱歉啊阵君，在这个时候打扰你，我们的合同也差不多是时候更新了，你看你什么时候方便来找我谈一下吧，我随时恭候。”山本施施然离开了座位，他拍拍坂本的肩膀。

如果在这个时候浇上一桶油，又会迸出怎样的火花呢？山本愉悦地换回居家服，从落地窗里看快餐店，瘦高的身影仍然稳稳地占着角落。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啪啪啪啪啪啪本篇完结！没想到妈最后谁都没选吧因为X'masなんていらない（好冷）  
> 说到底tys根本啥也没得到要说好处都让yms给得了这真的是小妈文学么🚬  
> 不要问为啥节奏突然加快了，这本来只是而已啊我也没想到会这样的！！！  
> 总结一下就是：你妈就是你妈，也只能是你妈（误


	7. [番外1]午后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还在山里的时候发生的事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人为什么要上班，ぴえん  
> 我lofter上不去了🙃有空再去折腾它

噗呲，居然还能醒来，坂本阵被吵醒的第一反应便是笑出声，按掉吵闹不已的闹钟，他翻开被子，腰间的细绳散落，衣料便随着重力作用下垂，露出痕迹斑斑的躯体。

坂本低头看着自己暴露在空气中的皮肤发呆，老实说刚刚的动作已经消耗了他为数不多的体力，四肢无力且疼痛，腰部尤其，整个下身像是被单边的履带反复碾压。

说起来今天是有活动的日子吧，愣了半晌，坂本才发现周围实在是过于安静了，后知后觉想起原本的日程安排——如果不配参加的活动也能被称为日程安排的话。挺好的，他扶着榻榻米慢慢挪到矮桌边，这疼的就有点过分了，他皱眉，靠在矮桌边叹了口气。

蓄在保温壶中的热水还没有完全冷却，坂本直起腰板在靠墙的柜子抽屉里拿出塑料罐，随手舀了两勺粉末在杯里，倒上热水至杯沿，尔后又缩回了桌旁的角落。房间并不大，甚至在这种土地并不值钱的乡间可以说是相当小，两个木头柜子，一张矮桌，一套单人用的被褥就可以把空间塞得满满当当，不过即使如此，坂本也不愿意在另一间名义上他与他的“丈夫”共有的富丽堂皇的套间里多呆。

咖啡的香味随着蒸汽扩散，坂本灌了两大口，把杯子放回原位，咖啡作为时髦的舶来品在这个规矩重重的地方始终是被看作洪水猛兽，直接导致连喝点速溶粉末都成为秘密的奢侈，坂本含着嘴里苦涩的液体不舍得吞下，鼻腔和口腔都被熟悉的味道重新清洗，挥之不去的那股恶心劲儿终于给压下去了。

咖啡因调动着意识的活动，坂本由得杯中剩余的液体冷却，他在复盘着昨晚的记忆，昨晚的开头也不过是平时一样，自己蒙着眼睛正坐在套间最大的房间中央——这地方早已被他亲爱的“丈夫”改造成寻欢的场所，他热爱利用回声的墙壁呼喊自己到他的身边，然后欣赏自己分不清声音来源的窘迫模样。

然后，然后是什么，坂本突然有些茫然，相似的开头混淆了事件的时序，他觉得身下的垫子有些许硌，挪动了一下，调用肌肉产生的疼痛立刻发作，帮他梳理出个头绪。

“丈夫”只不过是个年过半百的糟老头，让自己过门恐怕也只是想找一个青壮劳动力来给他打理家务；体力不行，性能力当然有限，即使花样再多忍忍便也过去了，毕竟他既然不想给坂本做清洗也不想戴套，那么就必须给坂本留出余地。

哎呀，不是坂本，是已经主动抹去姓氏，寄人篱下的阵呢，坂本对这个时候还能冷静纠错的自己肃然起敬，所以昨晚应当是......不止一个人吧？

当然不是一个人，除非是长有三头六臂的神仙在与他做爱，他想起在自己胸口，脊背，大腿流连的手与舌，胃部一阵抽搐。

把自己抽离出来，他想，毕竟是廉价咖啡因也弥足珍贵的时代。

阵被压倒在一个男人身上，当然在此之前他们曾为了体位到底是躺还是趴爆发了一场争论，不过最终握手言和，得出结论是先躺后趴，大学时代锻炼出的胸肌此时被不知是一人还是两人握在手里搓揉，随后便是潮湿的触感——这人吮吸着红色的乳晕，牙齿和舌头轮番上阵玩弄可怜的乳尖，阵被这种钻入体内的感觉弄得很不舒服，扭着躯干想要挣扎。

“川、川荣、先生！”他急促地叫喊着丈夫的名字，希望得到一些庇护，然而回答他的只有被箍紧的双臂、哄堂大笑和扑鼻而来的腥臭，又有男人掐着他的喉咙把阴茎直接塞进了嘴里，“意识很好，但是谁又是你的川荣先生呢？”他并不打算让阵给他做口活，而是把柔软的口腔内壁当作飞机杯快速抽动，阵不知如何呼吸，又怕咬到被再加惩罚，憋得满脸通红，不出意料又迎来一波嘲笑。

“射在脸上还是嘴里？”“一开始在脸上比较有感觉吧？”“我等下射在嘴里。”他们就这样堂而皇之地谈论，也不想着参考挂着满脸精液的当事人的感受。然而阵此时已经顾不得这些言语上的侵犯了，更加深入的侵犯正在进行，习惯了性生活的后穴在吞入一根肉棒当然是没有问题的，只不过一根实在是太没有新意、太低效了，他们说。

于是他们扶起了这具躯体，继续在底下增加搅动的手指，有意无意地刮蹭着前列腺，被冷落的阴茎贴着小腹，和躯干一起颤抖；两根肉棒被纳入了又热又湿又黏的甬道中，他们故意错开节奏，一前一后地抽插，阵歪着头颠簸，叫声和精液一道糊在喉咙里，生理性眼泪浸湿了蒙眼的黑色带子，暧昧的黄光透进，勾勒出了魔鬼们的轮廓。

啪，两指宽的皮带甩在黏湿的皮肤上，立刻留下了印子，离开的时候甚至还拉出了几道半透明丝，阵吃痛，本能往反方向躲，却不想反方向是滴落的蜡油，他僵住了，不知道如何是好。看到猎物停止了反应，男人们更加兴奋起来，漂亮的脊梁骨上先覆一层红色的蜡油，然后是绕着脖颈的一圈，这个时候应当有人负责箍着猎物的头部防止挣扎破坏圆的轨迹，阵用指甲死死抠着那人的手臂，成功为自己赢来抽在手背的皮带印；最后是前胸的部分，也许是换了一个执行者，在前胸上浪费的蜡油尤其多，他耐心地在胸口勾出三角样式的比基尼轮廓并且填满了空隙，阵被烫得弓起身子，只不过一瞬后就被制服，两腿被掰开对折，他们把阴茎插入其中开始了新一轮的抽插，上一轮被填满的后穴吐着白液，又被顺手塞入了按摩棒。

阵其实已经听不太清他们在说些什么了，无休止的侵犯让意识麻木、投降，没有意识就好了，这样既不会有痛觉，也不会因此而感到羞耻，他不止一次这么想过，但是不行，他们说他必须醒着，因为昏过去会很麻烦，麻烦？什么麻烦？阵脑子转不过来，身子就被扔在了草席上，按摩棒被推到了最高速，他侧躺着，曲着身体想要排出这根不知疲惫的电动玩具。

啪，又是皮料和皮肤相接触的声音，不过这次要短促得多，阵翻身，将挨打处压在身下，结果又迎来了更多的鞭打，皮鞭的末梢落在结块的蜡油上，小小的倒刺扯动蜡块分离剥落，露出被埋在下方的红痕，坂本被打得连连求饶，只不过破碎的声音被淹没在电机噪声里，他不知道鞭子从哪来，有几根，他只觉得自己全身在燃烧、在开裂，就像是被岩浆强行打开的地幔。随着蒙在乳晕上的蜡块被打掉，阵终于惨叫出声，微凉的液体再度浇在身上，和细小的蜡碎片，汗水和之前的精液结在一块，组成了一层半透明的壳。

男人们终于玩够了，说着浑话离开了房间，阵瘫在原地，他颤抖着手扯去了蒙眼的带子，屋子里灯火通明，他躺在中央，周围一片狼藉。老头不知道什么时候给屋子和天花板都装上了镜子，无论朝哪儿看都只能看到一具被污染的、无力的肉体。

傻逼，自以为能够赌赢前路，不仅轻视了敌人，还高看了自己，这就是你他妈要付出的代价，他咧着嘴朝镜子笑，镜子里的人也朝着他咧嘴。

该走了，他想，慢慢地撑起上身，乡间的夜风萧瑟，他在进入套间的时候本就不被允许穿着衣服，这会儿只得赤裸着身子一步一蹭摸向浴室，之后的流程他很熟悉了，从内至外的清洗，刷牙，带薄荷的漱口水，一颗感冒药，一杯温水，一张薄被，日子就该翻篇了。

毕竟，连姓氏都能够抹去的人又怎么有资格再提要求呢？

“阵君？”还没等坂本给这荒唐的夜晚做足总结，稚嫩的童声打断了他的思考。

男孩趴在门缝里，露出一双漆黑的眼睛，“我可以进来吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

“进来吧。”坂本摆上最温柔的笑脸，藏在桌子下的手迅速系上了甚平的系带，树，老头的私生子，顶着母亲的姓氏在这屋檐下过活，还护着同父异母小两岁的弟弟，虽说能够有口饭吃有点书读对小孩来说就是天大的恩赐，坂本却不希望他们长大以后带着任何川荣家的烙印。

昂秀还不懂事，看着坂本杯子里剩下的咖啡也嚷嚷着想喝，被树轻声阻止，坂本觉得可爱，就让树去拿多两个杯子来——自然是不可能给咖啡粉的，他屯着些巧克力速溶粉，本来想着用来哄小孩，不过会上这来的也只有这俩没人管的倒霉孩子，索性最后成了他俩的专供。

速溶粉里混着奶粉和些许糖，显然是小朋友喜欢的味道，马上把昂秀的魂带走了，喝完了捧着杯子眼巴巴看着坂本还想要第二杯。

“不行，要蛀牙的。”坂本失笑，接过了树递来的纸片，是从报纸上裁下来的填字游戏，想来是同样没资格参加家族活动的俩小孩趁着家里没人跑去书房里偷偷拿了报纸，本来也只拿了带着表的一张，还是不放心，用塑料尺子沿着边把方框撕下来揣在兜里来找他。

树把自己杯里的巧克力又分了一半给弟弟，然后从口袋里翻出铅笔给坂本，自己贴着坂本坐下看他填空格。

今天天气很好，太阳光透过玻璃窗洒在矮桌上，昂秀对填字游戏的兴趣不大，自己趴在矮桌上玩着手指头睡了过去，手里还攥着巧克力速溶粉的包装纸。

“阵君杯子里的是不一样的吧，我可以试一下吗？”树好几次撇去看，终是没忍住，昂头问道。

-END-


End file.
